Romeo and Juliet
by Ruby07
Summary: Bella finds out about the cullen's other memeber Juliet. How will this cullen affect Bella and Edward's love for one another? Will Juliet find love her self or stay like Edward for the rest of eternity? Story is better! please read! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi There! this chapter starts off in Bella's PoV and then goes into Juliet's. So enjoy!**

**also your see things like '(fast forward)' that means that its a different scene. the fast foward things are mostly when it Bella's Pov.**

**Well as i said Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

"Who are _they_?" I asked Jessica, who was sitting next to me.

Jessica finished chewing her last bite of her pizza, wiped her mouthed, and looked up at me.

I gazed over at the five figures across the room. Jessica followed my gaze; she didn't seem surprised that I asked her about them.

The boyish, youngest one looked up, and glanced at Jessica and then his eyes flickered to mine. I let my eyes drop in embarrassment.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, Rosalie and Jasper Hale; the one who left the cafeteria was Alice Cullen. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife. They also have a younger sibling, Juliet. She doesn't go to this school." Jessica explained to me.

"Why not?" I asked curiously.

"She is homeschooled by Mrs. Cullen, something about dyslexia." Jessica muttered off. I glanced back over to the boy who is supposedly Edward, as Jessica explained to me.

He was looking down, picking at his uneaten sandwich. I looked over at the rest trying to see which one was which.

Since Jessica said Alice Cullen left, the other girl must be Rosalie Hale. The big brawny one looks a lot like an Emmett, so that leaves the honey blonde as Jasper Hale.

I said their names in my mind why glancing at each one of them.

_They are all very……good looking. _

"They all look different," I mumbled.

"Yep, they are all adopted. Isn't that crazy?" Jessica glanced over at them again before finishing off her pizza.

(Fast Forward)

Bella's POV

I was still considering about asking Charlie about the Cullen's.

The Silence between wasn't bothering me. I just let curiosity get to me.

I finished chewing a portion on my steak and gently put down my fork.

Charlie noticed and looked up.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked curiously, breaking the silence between us.

"The Cullen's….sure. What about them?" Charlie took another bite of his steak, which was almost gone.

"Well I was just curious about them, the kids… they don't seem to fit in very well."

"Dr. Cullen and his family moved here about 2 years ago. Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon. We are very lucky to have him here. And lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. The teenagers looked like trouble. But I never got any trouble from them. There is also another one who is homeschooled by Mrs. Cullen, something due to down syndrome." Charlie explained. That was the longest speech I ever heard him make.

"Jessica told me dyslexia," I corrected him.

Well you sure seem to know about them more than me," Charlie smiled slightly. He got up to put his plates in the sink.

"No, I wouldn't say that. I just came hear." I mumbled before getting up and following him. I put the dishes in the sink and turned the faucet on. I scrubbed the dishes before drying them. I then headed upstairs, hearing Charlie turn the TV on and listen to a review about yesterday's baseball game.

(Fast Forward)

Juliet's POV

I gazed out the window.

I could see every detail in each drop of rain, as it descended from the cloudy sky.

"Fork's High School is getting a new student," I heard Alice announce from downstairs.

I had no reason to acknowledge this announcement, because I was being "homeschooled" by Esme.

I felt a presence at my doorway. I looked up the see Emmett's grinning figure, leaning lightly against the door frame.

"You should have enrolled in this school, we were such good prankster's at the last school," Emmett's booming laughter echoed through my room. I couldn't help but just smile.

"Yea, we were," I agreed. He flashed me a smile before racing back down stairs.

I sighed. It was more like a happy sigh.

I remember the one time at the last school when me and Emmett decided to wasabi in

Mr. Reynolds coffee. It almost made him suffocate, so we were grounded by Carlisle and Esme.

Such good times.

Maybe I could do something to…..

"Don't even think about it Juliet!" Alice yelled. She knew I could hear if she whispered, but she emphasized her words so I don't do it. I assumed.

I cracked a smile at her outburst and then raced down the stairs to say goodbye to my siblings.

I went into the garage and waved Edward and Jasper already situated in Edward's Volvo.

"Bye Julie," Emmett said before take cover in the car. I smiled but a growl ripped through my smile. That only made him burst into a fit of laughter.

He knew I absolutely hated that nickname. That is the reason he calls me it.

"Ignore him, bye!" Rosalie hugged me and the retreated to sit in the car next to Emmett.

Alice was of course last, she always had to have the right outfit.

"See you later!" She pecked me on the cheek.

"Bye," I waved before walking back into the house.

Esme and I were the only ones left, since Carlisle already left to go to the hospital way early in the morning.

Esme was situated on the maroon colored armchair. She was reading—scratch that—rereading Pride and Prejudice. It was one of her favorite books of all time.

I smiled at her.

My favorite things to do when home is online shopping, yes Alice has gotten me into to it; but I don't buy as much as she does. And it is more like online browsing, although I buy a few things occasionally.

I also enjoy reading too, venturing through Alice's unending closet, checking out Jasper and Carlisle's thousands of books, exploring the forest, beating Emmett's high scores on his video games, and attempting to play Edward's piano.

I sighed at all the things I can occupy myself with here.

Esme looked up from her book. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Oh, nothing. Just debating on what I should do today," I replied politely.

"Ok," Esme nodded and proceeded to read her book again.

I walked upstairs and headed to Alice and Jasper's room.

My phone suddenly buzzed in my back pocket. Alice's name was on the caller id. I gave out a frustrated sigh before answering.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Don't even dare do anything stupid in there," she replied angrily. She must have been somewhere quiet because she would have attracted a lot of attention from the curious humans.

"Alice I wasn't going to do anything," I assured her. I heard her take a calming breath.

"Ok, just making sure, but if you do I'm bound to see it," She warned me.

"Whatever."

I hung up.

A little over reactive much? I sighed and then continued to do whatever I decided doing today.

I watched four figures enter our house from the window. _Where is Edward?_

Curious, I headed downstairs to ask Alice. She should know what happened.

"Where's Edward?" I asked her as she walked through the door.

"He was having trouble with the new girl, her scent was too strong for him," Alice replied. I almost laughed aloud in front of everyone. I stared at her blatantly, taken aback by her words.

Edward? Having trouble with some girl's scent? Wow that girl must have taken a hit on him.

I couldn't hold back my laughter so I just giggled a little. Everyone looked at me curiously. Jasper had a smile on his face while trying to calm me down.

Everything went silent for a long time. No one dared to speak. I swear in my whole existence, I have never seen Emmett quiet for so long.

I finally decided to make him so something so with my power I made Jasper send lustful waves to Emmett. And then I made Emmett feel lust toward Jasper.

I watched as the scene happened. Alice was already giggling before I controlled Jasper.

Once Emmett attacked Jasper, Jasper realized what was coming for him and sprinted from the chair.

But Emmett never stopped chasing him while romantically saying, "Come here big boy."

I was cracking up on the couch so hard I fell off. The impact didn't do anything to me, but I don't know about the floor.

"Juliet get him to stop!" Jasper exclaimed, while avoiding Emmett's attempts to hug him.

"Ok Juliet stop it now," Alice ordered me between high-pitched giggles.

My fit of laughter died down. "Fine."

I had Emmett stop and walk back over to sit next to Rosalie. He sat down next to her, looking confused as to what just happened. Rosalie leaned over to whisper in his ear. Emmett's eyes widened and his head snapped to face me. His eyes were filled with anger.

I couldn't help but smile. I had to bite my lower lip to keep from laughing as I recalled what just happened. Mind controlling was just too easy on Emmett. Most of the time I got away with it.

Emmett swiftly rose from his spot next to Rosalie and ran straight at me. I immediately jumped as he almost ran right into me. He managed to grab my legs and threw me to the floor.

I heard a little crack. Emmett heard it too and look up for a brief second to see if Esme heard it. I took the chance to run outside.

"Oh your going nowhere!" Emmett yelled from me. My laughter was keeping me running slower than usual. I got into the backyard a little bit near the river, until Emmett's large body tackled me to the ground.

I was sure there was some kind of impact from my landing, a battle mark. I wasn't as good as Jasper and Edward was at fighting Emmett. I wasn't very skilled.

"You're going to pay!" he exclaimed. I screeched as he threw me again to the ground, the impact doing nothing to me, but I don't know about the ground.

"Emmett you're going to throw me to China very soon," I said as attempting to dodge some of his fists.

"That's what I'm planning to do," He said before running at me. I dodged and proceeded to quickly climb a tree.

"You're going nowhere missy," Emmett angrily said from behind me. I giggled when I reached the top of the 100 foot tall tree.

"I'm going to somewhere," I barely said. I sped off prancing from tree to tree. Landing on the highest possible branches.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett doing the same. I hurried faster not wanting to get caught in the tree tops.

I reached the cliffs edge and stopped at the nearest tree. I turned around to see Emmett charging at me.

"You're dead!" he said in a angrily joking kind of way. His face was priceless. I laughed until I looked up and as Emmett ran into me, sending us both falling off the cliff.

I plunged into the deep water, its supposedly cold temperature not affecting me in any way. I swam back up to escape Emmett again.

My head bobbed up to the surface and I was greeted with a laughing Emmett who was sitting on a rock. I gave him a stern face and stuck my tongue at him. I was met with a rock struck against my face, crumbling to piece and falling to the water.

"Ow!"

"That did not hurt!" Emmett exclaimed, his booming laughter echoing in the sdistance when he stopped.

"Whatever!"

I swam to the cliff wall and climbed my way to the top, ignoring Emmett "I win" comments.

I reached the top and waited for Emmett, being a nice sister and all. I rolled my eyes when he reached the top and immediately sped back home.

The house was the same way when we left it. Except for the huge dents in the ground from when Emmett tackled me.

I instantly had a revenge plan in my head and ran to the river. Edward was standing at the back door shaking his head. He had a smile on his face.

I grabbed the nearest somewhat "big" fish I could find and raced back to the point where Emmett should just be arriving. He came at the right time.

I hurled the fish at him. I hit his head with a smacked and the fish instantly fell to the ground.

I found Emmett tackling me again and we both splashed into the river.

I came up again with a smile on my face. My wet hair was dripping around my pale face. My clothes were ruined and wet.

I trudged out of the water and headed toward the house.

Esme stood there with her arms crossed over her chest. She had a stern look on her face.

"You're not coming into my house and getting all my carpets wet and dirty," her caramel hair hung around her heart-shaped face, almost complimenting her stern look.

"Well Emmett tackled me off a cliff!" I complained. I threw my arms in the air.

"Indeed I did!" Emmett exclaimed as he came over next to me. A big grin was on his face.

"Neither of you are coming into this house until you are dry." Esme ordered.

My mouth fell open. I was about to protest when Esme held up her hand to stop me.

Jasper was rolling on the floor, laughing really hard and Alice and Rosalie were covering there mouths to keep from giggling. I stuck my tongue out and turned on my heel angrily.

I stormed off to the river's edge.

I was soon accompanied by a pouting Emmett.

"You just had to throw me off a cliff!" I complained.

He could have chosen to smash me against a tree. Now I got rejected to go into my own house.

"I went down too you know! And what was with the fish?" He yelled back.

I had to laugh at the way he said the last part.

"I don't know but you didn't have to tackle me into some more water. I was almost dry!" I turned my attention to the water. The current happily carrying more fish.

"Well too bad," Emmett's voice was calmer now.

There was silence between us. Only the water from the river could be heard.

Alice soon stood between us and dropped a pile of clothes on our laps.

"Go change in the forest," she ordered before heading back to the house.

I took a deep breath before sanding up and walking to the forest.

Once I got far enough I dropped the clothes on to the ground.

I threw my shirt over my head and put the new one on.

* * *

**So I hoped you liked it! Please write a review and tell me if you did! It will most likely inspire me some more! R+R! If you have any questions I will happily answer them!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for any inconvenience in not updating in forever. I apologize and hopefully more inspiration will come for the further chapters. In this chapter I will be continuing from the point where Bella goes to the Cullen's house with Edward to meet his family. And there will most likely be some kind of interaction between Bella and Juliet. Again I apologize with all my heart because I know that this story is something you love and connate live without ;)…..enjoy.**

**Btw: This is another chapter where we start with Bella's POV and then move on to Juliet's. I would like to ask anyone to review some feedback on the story because I was rereading my last chapter and it seemed a little rushed. I would love all of you opinions! Thanks and ….enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

He opened the door for me.

The inside was even more beautiful that the out. They had a classy modern theme in this room, which I suspected to be something like a living room and foyer put into one.

I gripped Edwards hand tighter as I spotted Dr. Cullen standing to the side with what I presumed was his wife Esme. Her beautiful caramel-colored hair complimented her heart shaped face. She was so very young like her husband, and I couldn't help be a little bit jealous towards their youth and beauty.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella." Carlisle took a measured step towards me and raised a hand at me. I stepped forward to shake hands with him, never letting go of Edwards's hand.

I silently cursed myself for the awkward greeting because the scene looked like I was reaching both to Carlisle and Edward.

"It's nice to see you again Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle." I grinned at him, my sudden confidence surprising me.

Esme smiled a stepped forward, raising her hand out at me in which I also shook hands with. Her hand was just as cold as Edwards and Carlisle's.

"It's very nice to know you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you its nice to know all of you, too." And I was.

"Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward wondered. But as to answrer his question, they were immeadiatley at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me.

"Hi, Bella!" She came up and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I liked her. "You do smell nice, I never noticed before."

I blushed at the supposed compliment. I didn't think she was meaning to insult me based on her bubbly personality.

No one else seemed to quite know what to say, and then Jasper was there—tall and leonine.

He didn't dare take a step towards be but he supplied me with a greeting. "Hello, Bella."

"Hello, Jasper." I smiled at him shyly, and then at the others. "It's very nice to meet you all."

"Thank you," Esme said. "We are so glad that you came."

I noticed that there were a few family members missing. Rosalie, Emmett, and the other girl whose name I had forgotten—unless I was never told, I couldn't remember.

As if sensing my confusion, Edward gracefully walked to Carlisle and whispered to fast for me to hear in his ear.

"I'll go get her," Carlisle said to Edward. "Excuse me." He nodded in my direction, before swiftly turning around and trotting up the steps.

Juliet POV

I could hear her heartbeat a mile away.

Esme asked me two come join them when she arrives. I would have earlier, but right now I wasn't in the mood.

I heard a knock at my door. I sighed. You could never get any alone time in the God forsaken world. I rolled on to my stomach, stuffing my head into my pillow

"Come in," I more than groaned into my pillow. At this time I didn't want to be bothered.

The pillow was blocking my scent so I couldn't tell who entered.

I lifted my head up and turned my head to the side. It was Alice.

"Bella's here!" She exclaimed. I stuffed my head back in the pillow and groaned again.

"Now Juliet! Stopping being such a lazy ass and get dressed! Be happy for Edward! And you can't go and great Bella in sweats and a shirt…Oh no, no, no. Missy you are wearing something nice even if I have to tie you up and force it on you. Now I know you're not in the mood but, at least show some spirit! You need to look presentable and…ohhhh this will do…oh yes and this will go perfectly! You have decent clothes here Julie…..and look at those shoes! Where did you get these? I must have them!"

"Marc by Marc Jacobs," I mumbled into the pillow, covering my ears with my hands.

"OH how cute! Ah and sweetie you are going to look amazing! You dress to impress." Alice finished laying out my outfit and walked out the door. "Get dressed."

I took a deep calming breath, filling my lungs with unneeded air. I slowly picked my head up and pushed the rest of myself up with my hands until I was sitting on the balls of my feet.

I sat there for about 15 seconds, pondering about nothing. I decided to stop wallowing in my bed, because if I was in another perspective, I would definitely look like a messy monster.

I swung my legs so they were off the side of the bed before standing up and walking of to the neat clothes laid out for me.

Without even looking at what I was putting on, I threw the silky white tank over my head, bringing it down so that it draped over my chest. I brought the black patterned laced tight up on my legs in a swift movement before bringing the navy skirt up so it was over the bottom hem of the shirt and on my waist.

I then slipped on what I call my "French Heels", before standing up and ruffling my hair. I swept some bangles up my arms, shaking them to cheer me up. I stepped in front of my mirror admiring the great taste Alice has.

With the approval of the outfit I threw myself back down on the bed.

_Oh what life I would have if you had lived. _

_I truly loved you but they came and toke you away._

_I fought for you to stay with me,_

_But you died off and drifted away._

_Now my heart cries for your love,_

_The love I know will never come. _

A soft knock came on my door and Carlisle walked in right when I was about to say "Go away."

Glad that I didn't say it, I sat up and fixed my shirt.

"Please come down stairs and meet Bella, Juliet," Carlisle asked.

"I'm not feeling well," I mumbled.

"You're a vampi…" Carlisle began to say but then Alice came and strode into my room, grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"Now look here. You are going to meet Bella and that's final. I like her very much and I think you will like her to." Alice scolded me.

"You like everyone you meet Alice." I replied.

Ignoring my retort, Alice pulled my by my arm, dragging my out of my room and to the steps.

"You are coming!"

"I'm not a people person!"

"You will be one now!" She finished dragging my down until we were in sight of the human.

Alice gave me a stern look before letting go of my arm and walking down the steps to go stand by Jasper.

Knowing that I could not retreat back upstairs because Esme would scold me for being so rude, I fixed my shirt yet again, turn around and smile at this…..Bella.

Bella POV

I was interrupted during my surprisingly decent but short conversation with Esme.

I turned toward to steps, because that was where all of the racked was coming from.

I heard Edward's slight sigh and I turned to look up at him. He did not meet my gaze so I just turned back to face the stairs.

"You will be one now!" I placed as Alice's voice, because of the high pitched belly ringing to it.

All of a sudden I saw pale legs step down from around the corner and Alice looked back up the steps, with a stern facial expression, before walking down the steps to stand next to Jasper.

Dark legs followed Alice's, and I was confused. Little did I realize that they were tights. Walking down the steps from around the corner was another young beautiful girl.

I wasn't as taken aback because by now I have gotten used to all their beauty.

She looked to be between the ages of 16 and 17. She had long wavy brown hair that rested at her mid-back. Her golden eyes reflected those of her adopted siblings. Her face was between heart shaped and oval shaped with a perfect jaw and petite nose. Her she had a slight smile on her face.

Her eyes flickered from mine to Edward's.

"Juliet, this is Bella. Bella, this is Juliet." I studied her a bit more before coming to the conclusion that she was just a breath-taking as the rest of them are.

She nodded in my direction with a bit more of a defined smile on her face. "Hi."

"Hello," I replied.

Juliet POV

She wasn't ugly.

She was actually kind of pretty. Her long wavy mahogany hair was nice and she had chocolate brown eyes and a heart shaped face. Her outfit was….decent.

She looked really nervous and I could feel all the calm waves Jasper was trying to send out.

I guess nervousness kept coming back to her.

I glanced at Edward. _Can I go now?_

He gave me a stern looked in which I rolled my eyes at and then gave a slight nod.

I smiled at Bella again before going to the family room, making Jasper and Alice follow me.

They came and sat down on the couch opposite me.

"You didn't have to do that Juliet," Alice said.

"I wanted some company…boy is she nervous."

"You could have tried by being nicer! All you said was 'Hi' and then you walked away!"

"I also smiled…and nodded. I told you I'm not a people person."

"Not a people person? Come on Juliet, that's the best you got?" Jasper joined into the argument. He smirked at me in which I spat my tongue out.

"I tried." I replied.

_Oh sweet love return to me. My heart craves you. _

**Hopefully this chapter has met your standards! I think I slowed it down a bit. Please review and the next chapter might be up soon! Also in the 3****rd**** or 4****th**** chapter we should know more about Juliet's past and we will soon shift so the focus is mainly on Juliet. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
